


The Real Reward

by TheWhimsicalBard



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Heist, M/M, Sex, Smut, disgusting, it's really bad, poorly written and poorly idea'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhimsicalBard/pseuds/TheWhimsicalBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wario and Waluigi just pulled off a spectacular heist from Peach's castle, but tensions from after the mission leads to certain outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reward

It was Sunday noon, Wario and Waluigi were headed back to Wario’s house in Diamond City, right after a successful heist from Peach’s castle. They made off with bags of gold coins and managed to get as much as they could before being able to be caught by Mario. They rode through the streets on Wario’s chopper, cackling maniacally. Wario was in the seat with bags of coins resting on his lap and underneath him. Waluigi sat between the two handlebars with two large sacks on his lap. They were so rich they didn’t care about wasting a few coins. Waluigi grabbed handfuls of gold and threw up in the air and watched it rain onto the road. It was a good day for the two of them and it was about to get better.

They pulled up onto Wario’s lawn. Waluigi hopped off his chopper and threw all the coin bags onto the grass. Wario began to laugh again.  
“If you don’t mind, I’m going to take a victory lap around the block.” He revved up his engine louder.  
“Go on ahead, I’ll be sitting on a throne of wealth while I wait.” Waluigi fell backwards into the giant bean bag made of gold. Wario laughed hardily as he sped off his lawn and back on the road again. He looped all around the block and the second time he did a few tricks as well. Walugi felt a sense of jealousy inside. Was he really getting jealous of the attention Wario is giving to his motorcycle over him? He’s got cash for days, there’s nothing to be jealous of. He couldn’t help it though, the envy grew inside him. At the end of the third lap Wario pulled back into his lawn. He climbed out of his chopper and slung a bag over shoulder.  
“C’mon Wally, we got to bring these inside.”  
Waluigi grabbed a few sacks and carried them into the living room. Wario threw his on the couch then pointed to the rug.  
“Just toss it on the floor, I’ll move it later.”  
He did as he was told and Wario plopped on the cash pile on his rug. He turned on his back and looked at Waluigi.  
“What’s wrong? You’re green like a koopa.”  
“What’s with this special attention thing, you’re neglecting me.”  
“What? What do you mean? I swear you’re getting a sack and a half of your own and I keep the rest of the coins.”  
“Not that! I know I’m getting paid.”  
“Then what is it then?”  
“How come you don’t treat me like your baby.” He looked outside at Wario’s chopper.  
“What?”  
“How come you don’t ride me like you ride your chopper?”  
“WHAT?”  
“Nyeh! Why don’t you ride me?”  
“Wally! We’re partners in crime! We have a partnership where we rob Peach of her shiny things and that’s it.”  
“Why don’t we have a different kind of partnership?”  
“Wha-? You mean like we bumping mushrooms and shooting fireballs?”  
“That’s exactly what I mean.”  
“Uhh.”  
“C’mon just this once.”  
“Errr, fine! But let me get in the mood.”  
Wario got up from the sack pile and walked over to his tv. He turned on his stereo and played a slow, sensual, saxophone song. He twirled around and eyed Waluigi’s eyes. He grasped his hat and tossed it aside. His hands were raised to Waluigi’s chest and he shoved him onto the sack pile. He fell on top of the skinny, purple, thief. He leaned in for a kiss. The hairs of their mustaches brushing against each other as did their lips. Waluigi opened his mouth wider letting Wario slip in his tongue. Wario’s fingers grappled the buckles of Waluigi’s overalls. They clicked and slipped right off. Waluigi angled his head to the left, a hand resting on Wario’s neck. His other hand grasping at the Wario’s fabrics. The buckles keeping up his overalls came off and he pulled them to his partner’s ankles. Wario slid his hands up underneath Waluigi’s shirt. He felt up his abs and pecks whilst giving gentle bites down his neck. Waluigi began to pant with every bite. He grasped his shirt and tore it in half throwing the scrap cloth aside. Wario kissed his chest and sucked on his left nipple. Waluigi arched his back and grasped the hairs on the back of Wario’s head. He bit his lip harder the longer he sucked. After two minutes, Wario turned his head to give attention to the other nipple. Waluigi arched his legs. He began to moan.  
"Wah, Wah, Wah."  
Wario leaned up and while his partner went to unbuckle his pants. Waluigi grasped Wario's buckle and pulled his belt off. He pulled down his pants and reached inside his underwear for his dick. He got more than the handful he expected. It still needed work and he wasted no time pumping him to size. He gave each rub a firmly grasped stroke. With every second he could feel him hardening into his hand. With his other hand, he pulled down Wario's boxers and cupped his testicles. Wario closed his eyes and planted his hands on Waluigi's shoulders. Waluigi rubbed the top of Wario's dick with his long pink nose while rubbing each of his testes with his hands. Wario grunted at the feeling of this. He grit his teeth. The warm friction from his partner-in-crime's mustache added to the surge he felt inside of him. The bristles of his facial hair brushed along side his big, red, goomba. Waluigi opened his mouth and gave the tip a quick nip. Wario let out a deep sigh. He gave it a slow lick, starting from his scrotum up to the base of his dick. He pressed his tongue as he slid up to the head. The rest of him was pushed into his mouth. The pacing was slow, carefully moving forward then pulling back in a repeating motion. With every minute his momentum gradually increased. Wario clutched onto Waluigi’s shoulder muscles tighter. Waluigi tightened his lips around him, squeezing his cock with his mouth. His mouth opened and he pulled out. He pointed his dick upwards, still rubbing. The movement was smoother with the help of the saliva as lube. His mouth began to close on his testes. He sucked on the right one, rolling the ball in between his teeth. Wario bit down on his lip harder. Using his left hand, Waluigi cupped the right teste tightly and began to rub it into his palm. His warm, large hands felt like a massage chair for Wario’s balls. He kept this routine going of thoroughly stimulating the entirety of his penis for a solid ten minutes. In between times, he would switch to licking his left side and massing his right and back again.  
Wario shoved Waluigi back onto the cash pile. He grasped his pants and pulled them down.  
“You think it’s time?” Waluigi asked.  
Wario nodded and lifted up Waluigi’s legs. He held them up over his chest with his ankles dangling over his shoulders. His large, red, mushroom was primed and ready. He stuck two fingers into his mouth and gave it a quick lick before pushing it into Waluigi’s butthole. He slowly entered him and spread his fingers apart to make room. Waluigi grunted at the penetrative feeling. Wario grabbed himself and pushed into his partner. Waluigi’s eyes widened to the point where they were about to pop out. He wasn’t prepared for a size like this inside him. Wario grabbed onto his thighs for stability and he’s withdrew and pushed back in. He rocked Wally back and forth roughly. The sounds coins and linen grinding against one another filled the room. Waluigi moaned in his typical, iconic, grunt.  
“Nyeh!.....nyeh…..nyeh….”  
Wario grasped his ankles and spread them wider. Waluigi took both of his hands and began to jack himself off while he was being pounded. He squeezed the head of his penis while he roughly rubbed his base. He twisted and held onto it tightly, the heat of pain only helped arouse him. Wario pulled out and turned him over. Waluigi propped himself up on all fours. Wario grabbed onto the other’s dick with one hand and helped jack him off. His other handed fingered his dock furiously. Waluigi buried his face into the sack, biting the cloth and coins. Wario began with two fingers. His fingers were fat enough that one would be normal and two would be big. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of him until he felt that he was ready for a third finger. Waluigi tightened his grip on the bags as the third finger entered him. He continued with three fingers until he was stretched wide enough that his fist could enter. Wario tightened his fist and pressed on through into Wally. He bit down harder onto the bag as he felt Wario’s large fist in him. Wario kept moving his arm in and out of him in a trainlike motion. Waluigi’s asshole felt like it was about to burst just as his dick was about to as well. His legs began to jolt spastically. He couldn’t keep in control anymore. He was about to ejaculate. He let out a loud cry as he blasted the bags he was resting on. Wario took his hand out of him and exchanged it for his dick again. He grabbed Waluigi’s shoulders and bounced him up and down onto his lap. Waluigi leaned forward hanging like a ragdoll onto the yellow seme. He bit down hard on Wario’s neck. Wario’s moan escaped his mouth. Waluigi continued, with every bite he made sure to bite down harder than the last. The third bite, Wario began to draw blood. Waluigi swiped his blood with his fingers and painted it onto his nipples. Wario picked him up and tossed him from his lap. He began to rub himself off with his head pointed at Waluigi’s face. The first bolt splashed his nose. The rest of his residue stained his moustache. Waluigi whined as he got hit. Wario fell on his back panting.  
“A better ride than your chopper, eh?”  
“I’m never going back to her again.”  
Mario crashed through the window. He tumbled through the glass over the couch and into the coin bags. He picked one up and slung it over his shoulders.  
“Hey you two! You have made off with something of Peach’s and I’m going….to….”  
He looked up at the two thieves. He looked at the Wario who was covered in blood, sweat, and bites.  
“Uuhhh.”  
He turned his head towards Waluigi who had his face covered in cum and his bottom half looked like it was in pain. He looked down at the money bags that was covered in sweat and smegma..  
"YUCK!"  
Mario flung the bag he was carrying off his shoulders. He flailed and hopped around in great disgust.  
"Grossgrossgrossgross!"  
He jumped through the window and retreated  
"YOSHI RIDE! AND QUICKLY!"  
Mario's voice trailed off into the distance.  
Waluigi watched Mario run away. Before he could have a reaction he fell on his back and passed out.


End file.
